Searching for Them
by OperationKilljoy666
Summary: I'm alive. I don't know how, but I am. I woke up in the field, walkers shuffling past me, not even taking a glance. I can't find anyone. They're all gone. And now, I have to find them. Sequel to Surviving the Dead
1. Chapter 1

I gasped and opened my eyes.

How the hell am I still alive?

I sat up and looked around and saw hundreds of walkers going towards the prison. I didn't see a living person anywhere. I slowly got up and gripped my side that screamed in pain. When I was up I lifted my shirt and saw blood on my side. I grabbed my wound and started limping towards the prison. On my clothes there was blood, human and walker. If I could make it back into the prison, I can stitch my wound and get out of here and find my dad, brother, sister, and Daryl.

I stopped when I saw a torn up body and looked at the face of the Governor.

"You deserve it you piece of shit." I mumbled before continuing.

I finally made it to the courtyard without a walker spotting me and passed the smoking tank and to the door to C block. I pulled the door open and went inside. I walked to Daryl and I's cell and sat on the bed before breaking into tears. After I had my cry I found the first aid kit under the bed. I grabbed a cloth, hydrogen peroxide, a needle, and some thread.

I cleaned the cut with great difficulty and pain and I was trying to get the thread through the needle.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

"Who's there?" I heard from outside the cell and I stood up.

I know that voice.

I ran out of the cell and looked at a dirty and bloody Glenn.

"Glenn!"

"Arabella?" Glenn questioned, lowering his gun.

I smiled and ran to him, ignoring my side, and hugged him.

"I thought everyone was gone." I mumbled.

"Same here." Glenn replied as he pulled away and looked down at me, "What happened?"

"Pretty sure I got shot. I had walker blood on my so I was able to get back in here. I was going to fix my wound, pack my stuff, and go look for the group." I answered.

"Lets get you stitched up then. I need to find Maggie." Glenn said.

I nodded and we went to my cell. I stitched my side and Glenn went to get a few things from his cell he shared with Maggie. I sat down again and grabbed my bow and arrows when I felt something in my back pocket. I grabbed the item and pulled it out and gasped.

It was a ring.

On the ring was a small note attached. The note said 'Marry Me?' in Daryl's writing. I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a small sob. I looked at the ceiling and smiled, "Yes."

I knew Daryl couldn't hear me, he was probably miles away by now.

"Is everything all right?" Glenn asked.

I held out the ring for him to see and he smiled, "I was wondering when he was going to ask you."

"You knew?" I asked.

He nodded, "Told Rick and I about a day or so before the virus. Wanted to get Rick's permission before he asked you. Told us he had to find the right time to ask."

"Probably didn't know if we were gonna make it out alive." I commented before looking at the riot gear he wore, "We leaving?"

"Yes. Pack your stuff and we'll go. Make sure you keep the walker blood on you so you can get through." Glenn answered.

I grabbed my pack and put in only a spare shirt and jeans before putting in some weapons Daryl and I kept around the room. There were a few knives and two hand guns. I put the ring on my finger before putting on Daryl's dirty poncho. I went into Carl's and Dad's room and put all of Judith's food in the bag, too, before grabbing the knife I knew was under dad's bed.

I saw Glenn grab a few protein bars and we were ready to go. I made sure the gun was loaded and we went outside. I went out before Glenn, since I was covered in walker blood, and I was able to walk through without them noticing me. I walked over to the tank and saw Glenn coming towards me. Then I saw a girl I've never seen before behind a fenced off area.

Glenn came over and saw her before continuing, "We can't just leave her."

Glenn stopped and looked at her then to me, "Fine. You go to the road and I'll get her."

"I'm not gonna leave-"

"Arabella, please. I'll find you in a half hour tops. Just go." Glenn interrupted.

I nodded before looking back at the girl and hugging Glenn and I left. I easily went through the walkers and into the woods. I then started running until I reached the railing on the side of the road and leaned against it, catching my breath and trying to calm the pain in my side. I lifted my shirt to make sure I wasn't bleeding and I wasn't.

I walked over to the heavily damaged car and leaned against it, waiting for Glenn and that girl. I took awhile, but eventually they came running out of the woods,

"Did you see any of my people get out?" Glenn asked her.

"All I saw was my sister in the field." She answered. "She wasn't supposed to be there. She had a gun, but they just swarmed her.

"Glenn." I said, standing up and running over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

I held my hand out to the girl, "Arabella."

"Tara."

"Sorry about your sister." I said.

"She wasn't supposed to be there. I did it for him. I trusted him." Tara continued. "And then he just killed that old man."

"Hershel?" Glenn asked. "Was his name Hershel?"

I turned to look at Glenn, "You didn't see it, did you?"

"What happened?"

"The Governor took Michonne and Hershel hostage. Then cut Hershel's head off with a sword in front of us. Be glad you didn't see it." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Tara apologized. "Brian, that man, told us you were bad people. I know it's not true. I can see it's not, so what we did, what I did... I mean, I'm a piece of shit. Why would you want my help?"

Tara started walking but Glenn stopped her, "We don't want it. We need it. I have to find Maggie."

"Who's Maggie?"

"She's my wife." Glenn answered.

"You guys got separated?" Tara asked.

I nodded, "And I got separated from my husband."

"I was on a bus and then I got off to help but she didn't see me." Glenn said.

"How do you know that she made it?" Tara questioned.

"I don't know." Glenn answered, "But Hershel, Maggie's father, was a great man. And he told me all I had to do was believe, and that's what I'm gonna do. The three of us shouldn't be alive right now. She got out, so you're gonna help us find her. Things aren't over. They're not over."

Glenn grabbed my wrist and we started walking down the road, "I want to believe that." Tara called out.

We stopped and turned to look at her, "I want to."

We heard walkers and across the road a bunch of them started coming towards us. Glenn and I dropped our bags and I grabbed my knife, "You have to."

Glenn and I took on two walkers and Tara killed one that was going for her. Glenn fell to the ground and started gasping and I ran over to him. I wasn't fast enough and he passed out.

"Shit." I mumbled before I shook him, "Glenn. Glenn!"

"What's wrong with him?" Tara asked.

"A few days before you guys came, we had a sickness spread throughout the prison. Glenn got it. He was resting when you guys blew the place up." I answered.

I turned back to Glenn before Tara gasped and I saw a walker grab her. I stood up and stabbed it in the head. It fell and I kept stabbing it, taking out my anger on the lone walker.

"Uh, Arabella?"

I looked up and saw a huge green army truck parked in front of me.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, assholes!" I exclaimed.

The doors opened and two boys and one girl came out.

"You got a damn mouth on you, you know that?" The red head guy with a buzz cut and a interesting moustache asked me, "What else you got?"


	2. Chapter 2

I had Tara write down directions to get back to where we were before I fell asleep next to Glenn. When I felt the truck stop I opened my eyes, and saw Tara with a gun, aiming at a few walkers.

"Do not fie that weapon." I heard Abraham call out before he laughed, "Shit. Look at what we got here."

He used a crowbar to take out the first two walkers before going for the female one, "Oh, honey, look at you. You're a damn mess."

Abraham hit her in the jaw, but it didn't take her down, "Dammit." He hit her again in the head, but she still didn't fall, "Shit."

I jumped off the truck and saw the crowbar through her jaw, but she was still growling. He couldn't take the crowbar out so I took out my knife.

"Can I borrow that for a sec?" I handed it to him, "Thanks."

He got her through the brain and one of the walkers on the ground was still moving, "Oh, I'm not leaving you out."

Abraham smashed its head in and turned to me as Tara came beside me and gave me my knife, "There's some rags in the back." He told me as he took out the crowbar and we just stared at him, "What?"

"Never seen that before." I answered.

Abraham looked at the dead walker before looking back at us, "I've seen you so the same thing."

"You smiled. You were smiling." Tara said.

"Well, I'm the... luckiest guy in the world. How about you two help me with these cars?" He asked. "We got some miles to go."

We got the cars out of the way adn we were soon moving again. I sat between Tara and Glenn, waiting for the Korean to wake up.

"Morning, Sally Sunshine." I said when I saw him moving and grabbed a canteen, "Here's some water."

"Where are we?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know." Tara answered for the both of us, "We were fighting biters and you passed out right after we left the prison."

"I didn't know what to do." I told Glenn, "The back of the truck seemed safer than the side of the road."

Glenn sat up and looked at the both of us, "Did we pass the bus? On the road, did we pass the bus?"

I looked at Tara, "Did we?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"What did you see?" Glenn questioned and she didn't answer, "What did you see?"

"They were all dead." Tara said.

"How long since we passed it?"

"Three hour." She answered.

Glenn looked around before tapping the cab of the truck, "Hey, stop the truck."

Abraham gave him the finger and Glenn pounded harder and we started hitting it, "Hey, numbnuts, stop the truck!" Tara yelled.

Glenn grabbed his gun, "Stop the truck!" He yelled before smashing the butt of it on the glass, "Stop the truck!" He hit it two more times before it cracked and they slowed down.

When the truck stopped we jumped out and grabbed our stuff.

"Where the hell are you going?" Abraham asked as he followed us. "Where the hell is he going? I don't know what your lady friends' have told you about the special nature of the mission we're on, but this shit is time sensitive and we're already way behind schedule. So I need you to turn your ass around and get back in the truck."

"We gotta go." Glenn told him before we continued walking.

"It seems like neither one of you's been paying close attention to the hell on Earth we've been living in. So let me tell you how to best avoid winding up just another dead-alive prick. You find some strong, like-minded comrades and you stay stuck together like wet on water. We need people. The more the better. We need each other, partner. Even with all that gear on your shoulder, you won't last a night. Not by yourself." Abraham said.

"I'll take my chances." Glenn replied.

"And he won't be by himself." I commented.

Abraham put a hand on Glenn's chest, "I'm gonna have to insist that you hold the hell up. All right, believe it or not, the fate of the entire damn human race might depend on it."

Glenn pushed his hand away, "What the hell are you talking about? Who is this guy?"

"I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford. And these are my companions Rosita Espinosa and Dr. Eugene Porter. We're on a mission to get Eugene to Washington D.C. Eugene's a scientist and he knows exactly what caused this mess." Abraham answered.

"All right. So what happened?" Glenn asked.

"It's classified." Eugene replied.

"He'd been talking to the muckety-mucks in Washington on his satellite phone. The past couple of weeks, nobody's been picking up on the other end. We saw how you handled those corpses back there. We could use your help." Abraham said.

"Sorry." Glenn replied and we started to walk away and Tara caught up to us.

"I had to get us off that road." I told him, "You were passed out."

"I know how to get back to that bus." Tara said. "I wrote down every turn. I will get you back if I can, okay?"

"That's where she'd go to find me. That's where I'm gonna go." Glenn said.

"It's a waste of time." Abraham said from behind us, "Tara told us what went down. There is zero chance you two will ever find your wife or husband again. Alive or dead. Mainly because, sorry to tell you, they're gone." We stopped walking and he stopped behind us,"No need for you to die, too. Now come on. Get back in the truck. Do something with your life."

Glenn dropped his stuff to the ground, "When the people we love kick... well, they disappear. Doesn't mean you've got to go out that way, too."

Glenn turned around and punched him in the face, "She's alive and I'm gonna find her."

"Son of a bitch!" Abraham yelled and tackled Glenn. They started fighting and we tried to break them up. When we heard gun fire, we stopped. I turned and saw Eugene firing a gun at a bunch of walkers. We all grabbed our own guns and started firing. When they we all dead, Abraham took the gun away from Eugene and turned to look at his truck that was leaking, "Son of a dick."

"We were running a convoy in one of these." Abraham told us as he looked under the truck, "Coming up a dune, there's this camel, looks like it's about to puke. Probably because shitbird's packed about four pounds of C-4 up it's ass. We were within 20 feet of that blast that sent that animal's hump half a klick into the desert. And we drove home. So you tell me how in the holy hell did you possibly kill this truck?" He asked Eugene as he stood up.

"A fully amped-up state and an ignorance of rapid-firing weapons." He answered.

Glenn went up to Abraham and gave him his gun, "Sorry about your ride. Hope you guys make it to Washington."

We walked back to our stuff that was laying on the ground and started walking back towards the bus. Behind us were Rosita, Eugene, and Abraham.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to get just a bit colder, so we broke inside a store and found ourselves some jackets. I kept one in my pack, but I usually wore Daryl's poncho. We were starting to walk along train tracks, we have been for days now. At night I would lay there, playing with the ring on my finger.

Daryl's not dead. I know that. I'm not guessing. I know for sure. He's a Dixon. And the only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon. And Daryl's the only one left. Well... I guess I'm one, too.

We were walking on the tracks again when I saw a sign for a place called Terminus. That wasn't what I was focused on. It was what was written on the sign.

'Glenn, go to Terminus.' It said. 'Maggie, Sasha, Bob.'

We all saw it and Glenn started running ahead of us. I put my hand on the sign and rubbed my fingers together, "We're probably a few days behind 'em. But if we hurry, I think we can catch up."

We caught up with Glenn and we walked fast to keep up with him.

"Hold up!" Abraham yelled when Glenn passed a tower, "We're stopping here. Tired is slow. Slow is dead."

"It's barely noon." Glenn said.

"I don't give a monkey's left nut. None of us has slept more than a couple hours straight since we went all Casey Jones. This place looks safe. We need to rest. I get it. You have to find her. Well, Rosita and me, we got a mission, too. It's keeping that man alive, getting him to Washington, and saving the whole damn world! So we're going into that tower and we're going now." Abraham replied.

We heard a walker growling from above us, "Oh, crap."

Abraham and Glenn rushed to Eugene and they knocked Tara over. The walker fell and died on impact and I went over to Tara, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"We got to stay here. Who's gonna help me carry her up?" Rosita asked.

Glenn and I helped her up, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna stop or you wanna keep going?" Glenn asked her.

"No, keep going. I'm good."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Tara answered.

Glenn looked at Abraham, "Look, if she can keep going, we can all keep going. Or you guys can stay here. You don't need us, we don't need you. It's okay."

"Wow, you're an ass." Rosita said, "She will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you. Man up. Stay here for a few hours."

"You just care about keeping Eugene safe, right? It's the only reason you want to stop? We go until sundown, I give Eugene my riot gear right here, right now. Everybody wins." Glenn told Abraham.

"Except her." Rosita added, looking at Tara.

"You're not her mama." Abraham told Rosita, "She says she can walk, she can walk. You got yourself a deal."

Glenn took off his riot gear and we strapped it onto Eugene. Then we continued walking. Tara limped, but she kept up with Glenn and I. A few hours later we came upon a tunnel where there was another sign for Glenn.

"We're gaining on 'em." Glenn told us, "Still wet."

"We sure as Shinola can't go up and over." Abraham said.

If we were quiet, we could hear the walkers inside the tunnel, "How about around?"

"No." Glenn answered, "That'll take a day, maybe more. If Maggie went through, I'm going through. We're close."

"Shut up a second." We heard the snarls, "You hear that? That there is a long, dark tunnel full of reanimated corpses. I don't have full-on certainty that I can get Eugene through there alive. My recommendation would be take the day, make the detour and play it safe, but I know you're not gonna do that. So this is where we gotta part ways. I'm sorry. You're on your own."

Abraham put his pack on the ground and held out two cans of food, "No, no, no. Those are yours." I said, "You guys will need them for your trip."

"You will, too." He replied.

I hesitantly took them, "Thank you."

Abraham also gave him a giant flashlight, "Sorry, I... hit you in the face."

"I'm not." Abraham replied, "I like to fight."

"Good luck." Rosita told us before hugging Glenn, Tara, and I, "Try not to be an ass."

"The three of you are good people. I have to say that you are seriously hot, Tara." Eugene told her.

"Yeah, I like girls." Tara replied and I covered my mouth before I laughed.

"I'm well aware of that." Eugene responded.

"Say you get into trouble in there." Abraham began, "You turn around. We're doubling back to the first road we crossed. Maybe you find us before we find the right ride."

"Thanks." Glenn said before they began to walked away.

He turned on the flashlight and we began to walk through, "Hey, I know what you're going through." He told Tara, "After all of this started, after I realized I'd never see my family, my friends again, I was numb. All day long, just numb. I'm just saying I get it. Arabella was lucky to still have her family."

"Your family is still alive?" Tara asked me.

"Mostly, yeah. My mom died a few months ago during childbirth. Had a baby girl. Her name is Judith. A few people died that day. I had to shoot my mom so she wouldn't turn. I mostly felt for my little brother. He's only, like, fourteen. Imagine being fourteen and watching you mom die. He changed that day. He turned cold, unhappy. And my dad... he broke down. Went crazy for a few days. But they brought themselves back." I said.

"Are they alive now?"

"I think so. I mean, nothing can kill a Grimes. My dad was in a coma when the dead started walking, and he got himself back to my mom and brother and I. And me, I've been shot, twice, and been put into a coma. I'm still here. If I am, they have to be." I answered.

"When Brian told us he wanted to take over the prison, I knew it sounded bad. When I found my girlfriend, she was dead. My niece. My sister, she was surrounded, pounced on. I saw it happen. But still, it wasn't as bad as seeing what he did to Maggie's father." Tara said.

Glenn stopped and we both looked at her, "Because that's when I knew. That second the sword-. I wanted to scream 'no', but it just happened. Brian said we might have to kill people. I was the first to jump in. I was just hanging on the 'might'." She finished before we started walking again.

We got farther into the tunnel and we were able to hear the snarls and moaning even louder now. We came across rocks that fell and walkers were buried under neath some of it.

"The blood is still wet." Tara told Glenn, "This had to have happened today."

Glenn shined the flashlight above us where a section of the ceiling fell. He had Tara take the flashlight while he grabbed his knife and took it back. He started to walk through, killing some of the walkers. When we got over the pile of debris, there was a bunch of walkers in the tunnel. And they started to come towards us.

"Glenn. What are you doing?" Tara asked when Glenn stood there and watched them.

"She's not one of them." Glenn said.

"What?"

"There's no bodies on the ground. That means Maggie made it through. She made it through. We have to get rid of them." Glenn said.

"We don't have enough ammo." Tara replied.

"Then we'll push through." Glenn responded.

"We have to find another way." Tara said.

We set the flashlight on one side of the rock pile to distract the walkers while we went to the other side to get over. Glenn and I got over, but when Tara started to climb, a rock fell and got her foot. Glenn and I rushed over to help, but we couldn't move the rock. We kept trying.

"Go. Go." Tara told us. "Find Maggie. Go find Maggie."

"No, no." I replied.

"No." Glenn said.

"Glenn, Arabella, you can't save me. Even if you got this off me, I can't run. And if you help me, they're gonna get all of us." Tara said.

"There's got to be a way. There's got to be a different way." I responded.

"Guys, they're coming."

"I'm not leaving you. I am not leaving you!" Glenn replied.

"Get out of here!" She yelled. "Go!"

They started coming closer, "No."

Glenn and I took out our guns and started shooting the walkers. When we were out, Glenn grabbed the rifle and I grabbed my knife, "Come on!"

Then car lights appeared, "Get down!"

Glenn grabbed me and we ducked while gunshots echoed throughout the tunnel. We turned around and someone walked up to us.

Maggie.

They clung on to each other and I smiled. I walked around them and over to Bob and Sasha, hugging them. Maggie finally let go of Glenn and she ran over to me and we hugged.

That night we moved the bodies onto the side of the rail and we made a fire. We got Tara out and she and Rosita went to go check the end of the tunnel. I sat next to the fire with Sasha, Bob, Abraham, and Eugene while the other four talked. Eugene told Bob and Sasha that they had a cure just before Rosita, Glenn, Tara, and Maggie walked over.

Sasha stood up an looked at Glenn and Maggie.

"What's up?" Glenn asked.

Sasha pointed at Abraham, "He just said that he," She then pointed at Eugene, "knows what caused the outbreak."

"Yeah." Glenn replied. "He does. Let me guess. He asked you to go to DC with him?"

"I'm downright tickled y'all found each other. Should spend the rest of the night celebrating. Because tomorrow there's absolutely no reason why the nine of us don't stuff ourselves in that van and head up to Washington." Abraham said.

"He's right. I'm gonna go." Tara replied.

"No, he's wrong." Eugene said. "We're 55% of the way from Houston to Washington. Up until now, we've had an armoured military vehicle for transport and we lost eight people."

"That wasn't our fault." Rosita commented.

"They're gone." Abraham said.

"I can't imagine we'd have better luck with that grocery grabbed we picked up. We're a day's walk from Terminus. Who knows what they've got there?" Eugene finished.

"Look, it couldn't hurt to check. Load up on supplies, maybe even recruit some of them to come with." Rosita said.

"I'll go with you guys, but after." Sasha spoke up. "I have to see Terminus. My brother could be there. I got to know."

"Me, too." Bob said. "On both counts."

I can't go. But I won't tell them that. Daryl's still out there. And Carl, and Judith, and dad. If they're at Terminus, I could convince them to go.

"He tells me I'm wrong... I listen." Abraham said, looking at Eugene. "Tomorrow we go to the end of the line. Then Washington."

After we all slept, we headed towards Terminus. It was later in the morning when we reached it. It was a huge building with Terminus painted on it. We opened the gate and walked through. We walked around a garden and through another gate that had a sign, 'Lower your weapons. You will be met. You have arrived at Terminus.'

We kept walking until we saw a woman cooking meat on a big grill. She turned and smiled at us.

"Hi. I'm Mary. Looks like you've been on the road a while." She said.

"We have." I replied.

"Lets get you settled and we'll make you a plate. Welcome to Terminus.


	4. Chapter 4

We didn't trust them. So we got punished.

They started shooting at us, yet not actually hitting us. As if they were leading us. We ran into a building that was filled with candles. Two doors were closed, one was open.

"Let's go!" Abraham yelled, and they all ran towards the door.

I stopped and held my side. I felt something wet, and I looked at my hand and saw blood, "Wait, guys!"

I looked up and they were gone.

"Shit." I whispered and held my gun close to me and I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I walked towards the open door. I peeked out and saw everyone just standing there and above me there was a voice,

"Drop the weapons or we shoot!"

I saw Glenn look at me and his eyes widened. Then he motioned for me to stay inside and I nodded. I shuffled back into the room and looked around. What am I supposed to do now? My group is stuck outside, probably about to be murdered and I was sitting in here with my bullet wound bleeding.

Near the door we came in through, there was a cabinet. I walked over to it and opened it before going inside and shutting the doors behind me. I slid down and covered my face with my hands and started crying silently until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a door slamming and I heard voices outside of my little shelter. I couldn't hear it very well and they eventually went away. I opened the door slightly, and when I saw no one, I walked out. My side stopped bleeding hours ago, I only pulled my stitches slightly. I walked to the door that my group and I came through a while ago. How long have I been asleep?

It was unlocked, and just as I opened the door, there was and explosion and I fell to the ground as the ground shook. I quickly got up and made sure my gun had bullets before going outside. I didn't see anyone and I heard gunshots on the other side of Terminus. I then saw some walkers and I quickly hid in the building closest to me.

I looked around and on the tables around me were weapons, stuffed animals, hats, jewelry, and other things. I first went over to the stuffed animals. Judith is gonna need something to play with when I find her and my family. I grabbed a small rabbit and put it in my bag before moving to the jewelry. I saw a gold wedding band for men. Daryl's gonna need one when I find him, right? I also found a necklace with a small chain. I took the chain and I put it through the ring and stuffed it into my pocket before moving onto the weapons. I saw something that caught my eye.

A crossbow. A lot like Daryl's. Scratch that, exactly like Daryl's. I checked the stock and saw 'DD'.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

I put his crossbow on my back and started making my way back to the room with the candles. I stopped in the doorway when I saw two people in there. Mary and someone I couldn't identify, since their back was facing me. The other woman had their gun pointed at Mary, and candles we knocked over throughout the room. They were fighting.

"The signs. They were real. It was a sanctuary. People came and took this place." Mary said.

"Just tell me where-"

"And they raped and they killed and they laughed over weeks. But we got out and we fought and we got it back. And we heard the message. You're the butcher... or you're the cattle." Mary continued.

"The men they pulled from the train car. Where are they?" The woman asked.

I walked forward and shot Mary in the leg, she fell and screamed in pain, "Where's my husband? My dad? My brother?"

"Arabella?" I looked over and saw that the woman was Carol.

"Good to see you again." I told her before looking back at Mary.

"Where are they?" Carol asked.

"Now... point it at my head." Mary said before she started laughing, "You could have been one of us. You could have listened to what the world is telling you."

"You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them? Is that what this place is?" I questioned.

"No, not at first." Mary answered. "It's what it had to be. And we're still here."

"You're not here." Carol replied as she grabbed my arm and we started walking backwards towards a door, "Neither are we."

She pushed me behind her and opened the door and walkers came in, going towards Mary. She started screaming and we left. We were able to leave Terminus unharmed, since Carol had walker guts all over the sheet she was wearing. The walkers ignored us.

"So... husband? When did Daryl propose?" Carol asked.

"When the Governor came back. He put the ring into my back pocket. I didn't even notice at the time. There was a small note attached that said 'Marry Me?'. I didn't see it until after the prison fell." I answered. "I was with Maggie, Bob, Sasha and Glenn and a few others we met on the road."

"I'm with Tyreese and Judith." Carol said.

"Judith? Is she okay?" I questioned.

"She's just fine. She and Tyreese are in a little cabin a few miles from here. I left them there while I came here." Carol answered.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I said and we went into silence until I spoke up, "Maggie found Sophia."

"Is she okay?" Carol asked.

I shook my head and tears spilled from my eyes, "She was on the bus with others. Everyone on that bus turned. Maggie had to put her down. I'm sorry."

Carol sighed and nodded, "It's okay."

We walked through the woods and I heard voices. It was dad. And Maggie and Glenn. We walked closer and I saw everyone. We walked up behind them and I saw Daryl turn and look at me. I smiled and he ran towards me before hugging me and picking me up and kissing me.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed ya, too. So much." He said in my hair.

He put me down and rested his head on my shoulder as dad and Carl came over. I gently pushed Daryl away before dad and Carl hugged me.

"I thought you were dead. I saw you go down." Dad said.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I replied.

Carl kept hugging me and Dad turned to Carol. I looked at Daryl's face and frowned, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." He answered.

I then smiled up at him and grabbed the chain from my pocket and held it out for him, "You need one, too, Mr. Dixon."

"Gladly, Mrs. Dixon." Daryl replied before grabbing it from my hand and putting the chain around his neck.

I then grabbed the crossbow and gave it back to him, "You might want this back."

"Rick, you need to come with me."

I looked over and Carol smiled at me. I looked down at Carl, "Come on. Carol has a surprise for you , punk."

We walked to the road and went to the small cabin Carol told me about. When we go there, we saw Tyreese step out with Judith. I stepped out of Daryl's arm and Carl, Dad, and I ran over to Tyreese and Judith. I took Judith int my arms and we had a little family hug.

I then realized that I found them. I found my family again.


End file.
